


Le Petit Dragon

by Aphistas



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, Dragons, M/M, Magic, Other, mythological creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas
Summary: It’s nearing Christmas, and Katya has finally saved up enough money to get something she’s been waiting for for so long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theartificialwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/gifts).



Katya could barely suppress herself from skipping down the sidewalk as she headed for her destination. Finally, she had saved up enough money to be able to get one. She had been dreaming of having one for years, ever since their discovery, and now, her wish could finally come true.

With a grin, Katya made it to the door of the shop, Le Petit Dragon – Exotic Pets and Pet Supplies. Katya let out a breath to calm her jittery excitement and walked inside with her grin stretched from ear to ear. With quick, familiar feet, Katya hurried to the back of the store where the animals were caged.  She walked passed the more common pets first – the bearded dragons, the savannah monitors, the Argentine tegus, the African grey parrots, the cockatoos, the macaws – and then the slightly less common pets – the phoenixes, the occami, a demiguise, a couple nifflers, and an aquarium full of bowtruckles – before she finally made it to her destination, the miniature dragons.

Full grown, the dragons were no bigger than that of a small cat, and they were capable of changing their sex seemingly as will in order to breed with their chosen mate. What Katya really valued in them, though, was that miniature dragons were known to be faithful companions to the humans they bonded to, and Katya could really use a stable and faithful companion in her life after such a shitty year. She was going on sober for nine months now, and this time, it seemed like she’d actually take to it. A constant companion would be helpful.

Giddy, Katya began to look into each cage at each dragon. They were all so gorgeous, brilliant blues, creamy whites, gleaming greens, shimmery blacks, all each so stunning in their own way. Katya had no idea how she could ever choose just one until one caught her eyes. It stared back at her with unblinking dark eyes, almost like a challenge, but a welcomed one. It seemed confident and sure of itself, and its radiant amethyst-colored scales were beyond stunning.

Katya grinned and gave it a little wave that it seemed to copy with a wave of its tail. “Hi, I’m Katya.” Katya looked down at the card attached to the front of the dragon’s cage.

Name: Violet  
Species: Miniature Dragon  
Color: Purple/Violet

Katya looked back up at the dragon with a smile. “Hi, Violet. Would you like to come home with me?”

Violet let out an almost purr-like rumble which Katya took as a yes. Katya’s grin stretched from ear to ear.

~~~

When Katya opened up the carrier box after she got home, Violet leapt out of it and flew to a table to get a good look of the place she was supposedly supposed to call home now. _This will do_ , she thought as she took in shiny baubles that decorated a couple of shelves – perfect for a nest. While it wasn’t the warm climate of Ecuador, it seemed cozy and warm enough with the radiator. _Plus_ , Violet turned her head to look back at Katya, _Katya seems like the good sort of human._

Katya grinned. Violet really was a beautiful little dragon. “Meet your approval, Violet?”

Violet trilled and turned to fully face Katya. She shifted her feet and crouched.

Katya only just realized in time what Violet was planning on doing, and she raised her arm up just in time for Violet to land on it. Violet’s claws tickled a bit as she shifted her feet to find her balance. A bark of a laugh escaped Katya as Violet climbed up to her shoulder. “You really are magnificent, aren’t you?” Katya reached a hand up to rub Violet’s smooth, scaly chin.

 _Of course I am_. Violet, though, still preened at the attention Katya bestowed on her. _This, I could get used to._

~~~

Over the next couple of weeks, Violet and Katya grew closer. Katya enjoyed being able to talk to an undivided audience of one, one who wouldn’t judge her for her past failings. Violet was always there in the back of Katya’s mind whenever she felt the call of temptation that would end her sobriety. Katya knew that if she should ever fall back onto old habits, that she would likely be unable to care for Violet the way Violet needed and deserved.

For Violet, she found that she quite liked the finer things. She had already collected most of the baubles lying around the apartment and hoarded them in a corner on top of Katya’s wardrobe for her nest. Katya had, upon noticing Violet’s penchant for shiny objects and knowing that dragons liked to hoard peculiar things in their nests from when she had studied up on them, started to bring home little things every couple of days for her –small rhinestone encrusted figurines that Katya would present to Violet upon arriving home, boxes of cheap plastic Christmas ornaments that Katya would leave open for the day by the newly bought Christmas tree to find half of the ornaments gone and only the least shiny or sparkly ones left behind to actually decorate the tree with. Violet had also taken one strand of iridescent and silver garland for her nest, so Katya resorted to getting a cranberry and burgundy strand in addition to an old fashioned strand out of popcorn that Katya spent a good part of her day making with Violet occasionally stealing a couple pieces of popcorn for herself. Katya had drawn the line at tinsel though; she refused to risk Violet choking on it when she’d inevitably decide to take it as well. It may not have been the most glamorous looking tree, but it certainly looked warm and homely.

Violet’s favorite gift, though, was not one that could be found in her nest fore it lay around her neck – a sparkling, amethyst-encrusted collar with a diamond dust flecked tag with Violet’s name written on one side and Katya’s on the other. Violet loved to admire the way in complimented her scales in the mirror while Katya was away, though why Katya couldn’t just take Violet wherever she went, Violet certainly didn’t understand. Violet preferred going out with Katya, perched on her shoulder, than being left behind – especially after she learned just how lonely Katya was. While Violet loved listening to Katya tell her how beautiful and gorgeous she was, she also loved how much Katya seemed to almost rely on her. She felt…valuable to Katya. It made her feel warmer than usual, but not in an ill way, a good way. However, even though Violet loved how much Katya appreciated her company – and, really, who wouldn’t appreciate her? – she loathed seeing Katya upset and hurting. It almost caused herself to ache when she could see the pain in Katya’s eyes that she often tried to hide behind a smile. It made Violet want to tear apart anyone and anything that could make her Katya sad.

On this late evening, Violet lay perched on top of the bookcase with a few baubles that she was contemplating taking back up to her nest that twinkled from the Christmas tree’s flickering lights as she waited for Katya to return after leaving for the evening without her. _Though why she insisted that I needed to stay home is beyond me_ , Violet grumbled to herself as she pawed at the end of a broken bracelet.

A key clicked in the doorknob, and Violet perked up. Katya was home! Violet heard Katya’s laugh, and Violet shifted on the bookcase so she could surprise and pounce on Katya as the door creaked open.

“You really are so hot, Brian. Can’t wait to have your dick inside me.”

Violet froze. That wasn’t Katya’s voice. Violet’s eyes narrowed as a growl built up low in her throat.

Katya laughed as the door fully opened. “Let me just check on Violet, and I’ll show you to my bedroom.”

Violet glared at the human that had his hands on her Katya. He was draped all over her body, like he was trying to take possession of her Katya. _Mine_.

“Oh,” the man’s eyes trailed from staring at Katya’s neck to where Violet was perched up on the bookcase, “you have a miniature dragon. It’s pretty.”

 _Pretty? Just pretty?_ Violet bent her forelegs as she raised her hind end.  

Katya grinned. “Yeah, Violet’s a gorgeous little girl. I mean, I don’t actually know if she’s a girl or a boy right now, but she seems to like it when I call her my favorite girl, don’t you, Baby? Come on,” Katya lifted her arm, “Come say, ‘Hello.’”

 _Oh, I’ll say, ‘Hello,’ alright._ Violet leapt off of the bookshelf and flew to Katya’s arm and immediately lashed a clawed paw out at the intruder’s face with a smoke-filled hiss.

The man leapt away from Katya, narrowly avoiding a scratch. “Whoa! Get that fucking beast away from me!”

“Hey, hey!” Katya pulled Violet off of her perch on her arm and into a cradle wrapped in her arms. “Calm down, Baby. This is just Mitch; he won’t hurt you.”

Violet continued to glare and growl at the human. _Mitch, such an unappealing name. Nothing like my Katya_. Smoke continued to trickle out of Violet’s flaring nostrils.

“Just keep that thing–” Mitch pointed at Violet– “away from me.”

Katya narrowed her eyes at Mitch. “Violet is not a thing.”

Violet huffed. _Damn right!_

Mitch rubbed his temples. “Fine, fine.” He dropped his hands and looked back at Katya all while keeping a wide berth from Violet. “It’s not a thing. Whatever. Why don’t you just shut it in the closet or bathroom or something, and we can get back to where we were?”

Violet snarled. _How dare you!_

Katya frowned. “I am not locking Violet away like some sort of animal.”

“It is an animal,” Mitch said with crossed arms.

Violet bared her teeth as she built up the fire in her belly.

Katya’s jaw clenched. “She’s more than that to me.”

Mitch rolled his eyes. “Look, do you wanna fuck or not? Because I’m not risking getting bit by Hehehthat animal when I’m distracted by dick.”

Katya gaped at Mitch. Was he being for real?

Violet huffed. _Enough of this._ Violet gathered the built up flames in her belly and blew a smattering of sparks at Mitch.

“Fuck!” Mitch jumped away. “Look, I’m outta here. Not dealing with this shit.” Mitch stormed out of Katya’s apartment and slammed the door behind him.

Katya’s shoulders slumped as Mitch shut the door behind him. “Damn.” Katya looked down at Violet in her arms. “You could have been a little more pleasant, y’know?”

Violet trilled as she flipped over in Katya’s arms. _I did not like him, and I will not be nice to those I find unpleasant. You’re mine._

Katya shook her head with a chuckle as she carried Violet over to the couch. “You’re right. He probably wouldn’t have been that good anyway.” Katya sat down on the couch with a sigh. “You really are something else though, you know that?”

 _Something wonderful and perfect? I know,_ Violet trilled.

Once Katya made herself comfortable, Violet curled on Katya’s lap with a yawn. Chasing away unappealing intruders sure was tiring.

A soft smile crossed Katya’s face as she looked down at Katya. “What am I going to do with you?” Katya asked as Violet snuggled on her lap and closed her eyes.

Violet rubbed her snout against Katya’s firm abdomen. _Love me forever and ever?_

Katya grinned down at Violet as she was lulled into perfect contentment from Violet’s warm body on her lap. “You really are perfect for me, aren’t you?” Katya ran her hand up and down Violet’s back as her eyelids grew heavy. “If only you were human,” Katya chuckled, “or I was a dragon.”

Violet snorted.

Katya chuckled as her eyes fell shut. She’d just rest them for a few minutes, and then she’d head to bed. “I know, I know, stating the obvious.” Katya yawned. “Love you so much though, Violet.”

Violet let out a slow, drawn-out purr.

Snow began to fall outside the window. Violet and Katya, though, drifted off to sleep in front of their twinkling tree content with only each other on a Christmas Eve night.

##  **_Fin_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the end. However, since it is Christmas, I wrote two alternative endings as well. ^_^


	2. Alternative Ending

 

Ping!

Violet lifted her head from Katya’s lap. Something was…different. It was still dark outside; only a couple hours had passed since they had both fallen asleep on the couch. The twinkling of the tree and the streetlamp outside were the only sources of light in the room.

Ping!

Violet whipped her head to the door. _What was that?_ Violet stood up and walked off of Katya’s lap before she jumped down from the couch and onto the wood floor – she wanted to keep her movements soft and quiet as to not wake her Katya. With careful, cautious steps, Violet walked over to the window.

Ping! Ping!

Violet narrowed her eyes. What dared disturb her sleep? Violet crouched down and leapt onto the windowsill.

Fluttering just outside the window was a soft powder blue pixie.

Violet huffed as she sat down on her haunches. _What do you want?_

The pixie waved a hand and tapped on the window again.

Ping!

Violet huffed again. _Why would I let you inside?_

The pixie frown and then bared its sharp, pointy teeth. It hit the glass hard this time.

_Ping!_

Violet turned her head back to look at her Katya to make sure the noise hadn’t woken her before she turned back to bare her teeth at the pixie. _If you do anything to hurt my Katya, I will tear you limb from limb before I devour your body._

The pixie crossed its arms and tapped its foot in a human-like manner while still fluttering in midair.

Violet huffed, yet she still lifted a clawed paw to bat at the latch to unlock the window. Once the latch was pulled up, Violet used her snout to push the window up high enough for the pixie to get through. A burst of cold air hit her as soon as the window had opened a crack, and Violet shivered.

The pixie darted inside and flew straight over to the cast iron radiator to warm itself, and Violet shut the window before the chill could wake her Katya. Violet then leapt off of the windowsill, glided over, and perched on top of the radiator to keep a close eye on the pixie who had actually sat itself on the ground. It was a rare thing for anyone to see a pixie on the ground; only the ill or the most exhausted ever let themselves be that vulnerable in the presence of any creature other than another pixie.

After roughly an hour had passed, the pixie got back up and fluttered over to the kitchen.

Violet narrowed her eyes and followed. _What is she up to now?_

The pixie had managed to get the lid off of the cookie jar and was now pulling out a cookie. Violet sat on the counter and cocked her head. Could the pixie eat an entire cookie? One was about as big as she was. Violet watched as the pixie pulled a dark colored cookie to the rim of the jar before it toppled over the side and onto the counter. Little crumbs broke off, but, for the most part, the cookie stayed in tact. Violet swished her tail, annoyed at the mess all the same. The pixie fluttered on down, sprinkling little bits of sparkling dust on the cookie, and she started to eat the crumbs. When about half of the crumbs were eaten, the pixie smiled her sharp teeth at Violet and fluttered back over to the window to be let out now that she was warm and full. Violet huffed, but she flew back over to the window anyway, glad to be rid of the unwanted guest.

Once the pixie was gone and the window shut once more, Violet returned to the counter with the uneaten, pixie-dust covered cookie. She couldn’t just leave the cookie there. For one, she didn’t want Katya to know that Violet had let in a pixie while she slept, and two, she had no idea if pixie dust could be harmful to humans. With a grunt, Violet bent her head and ate the cookie. Not her favorite thing, far too sweet for her liking and not nearly meaty enough for her carnivorous appetite.

Nearly as soon as Violet had finished swallowing, her stomach began to churn.

What?

Violet’s body seized. _What did that little pipsqueak do?_ Violet fell off the counter. She crashed onto the floor with a grunt. Laying prone on the floor, Violet panted for every breath she took. Her entire body felt like it was stretching, being pulled from one end of the room to the other. Violet’s eyes welled up from the intense pain and black spots danced in her vision. At least her Katya was okay.

Violet blacked out.

~~~

When Violet came to, it was still dark outside, though the faintest trace of the sun’s rays were starting to rise over the horizon. Violet blinked her eyes open. Shiny, purple scales littered the floor.

Violet’s eyes flew open, and she scrambled away from her fallen scales. Violet lost her balance on her paws and fell with an oomph.

_Whoa! Am I, bigger?_ Violet lifted a paw, and her eyes widened impossibly further. Instead of seeing a clawed, purple paw like she expected, Violet saw a pale human hand. What?

Violet stood up on shaky – _Human!_ – legs, and she slowly walked towards a mirror. _This is a dream, it has to be. This can’t be real…_ Violet gasped. She was human. She really, really was human! Violet reached out her paw – _Hand!_ – and traced her reflection. Her amethyst encrusted collar still glittered around her neck, but everything else was so different – a pale, long face, full lips, long and purple hair in the same shades as her scales that cascaded down her pale shoulders. She pulled her hand away from her reflection. This was really real. Violet brought her hand to her neck to feel her familiar collar. _How?_ Violet ran her hand down a smooth, flat chest, down a firm, slim abdomen, to an organ that dangled like Katya’s between her legs that twitched when she touched it in a pleasant way.

“I’m human,” Violet said under her breath. “I’m human,” Violet repeated, a little louder with a smile. Violet turned her head and grinned at her sleeping Katya. “I’m human.”

With still shaky legs, Violet made her way over to her Katya and straddled her lap. “Heh.” She ran a hand over Katya’s stubbly face.

“Katya?” Violet traced Katya’s nose. “Wake up, my Katya.”

Katya groaned as she shifted her nose away from the ticklish feeling that was trying to rouse her. “What?”

Violet smirked. “Wake up, Katya.”

Katya groaned again, but she listened to the voice and blinked slow, tired open. Once her brain processed that their was a purple haired naked person straddling her lap that she didn’t recognize, Katya’s eyes shot open, and she pushed herself back into the couch in a failed attempt to put some space between them. “What? Who the fuck are you?”

Violet cocked her head to the side as she continued to smirk at her Katya. “You don’t recognize me? It’s me, your Violet.” Violet wrapped her arms around Katya’s neck. “And you’re my Katya.”

Katya’s hands automatically went around Violet’s waist. “Wha’?” Katya’s eyes lowered and focused on Violet’s neck, at Violet’s collar that Katya had specifically picked out for her. “But, how?”

“Pixie magic. Don’t ask.” Violet continued to grin at Katya as her organ began to firm up. “Now, though, I seem to have this new body, and I don’t know how it all works.” Violet traced a finger down Katya’s chest and down to her own groin. “I think you need to show me.”

Katya gaped at Violet for a moment. “Don’t you wanna, I don’t know, talk about all of this first? I mean–”

“No. Talk later.” Violet pulled at the shoulder of Katya’s shirt. “Show now.”

Katya stared at Violet for a beat or two, trying to figure out the right thing to do. They really should talk, make sure that Violet knew what she was saying. The tag on Violet’s collar twisted around so that Katya could see her name written on it. Screw it.

“Okay.” Katya let go of one of Violet’s hips to grab the back of Violet’s head. “First lesson, this is a kiss.” Katya pulled Violet’s head down as she lifted her own. Their lips locked for the first of many times.

Violet found that she liked to kiss. Really liked to kiss.


	3. Alternative Ending Part Deux

 

BANG!

Katya and Violet jerked their heads up at the loud noise that echoed in the small apartment.

Violet let out a questioning purr.

“Umm…”

CLANG!

Katya’s head whipped over to the radiator. “Fuck.” Sure, it was old, but it wasn’t going to explode or anything… Was it? Katya lifted Violet off of her lap and set her down on the couch cushion so that she could check it out just in case. “Violet, stay.”

Violet huffed and, ignoring Katya’s command, leapt onto the back of the couch so that she could observe and be ready to defend Katya if necessary.

BANG!

The radiator jerked and began to warp, and Katya jumped back. “Violet, get down!”

“Ho, ho, ho!”

Katya furrowed her eyebrows. “The fuck?”

“Language, Brian,” a large, fat man all in red said as he somehow stepped through the warped radiator, “or should I call you Katya? I never know for sure when people go by different names. on a day to day basis.”

Katya’s eyes widened. “S-Santa?!”

Violet bared her teeth. This man, even filled with magic as he was, was scaring her Katya, and that would not do. Two unknown humans in one night were far too many in Violet’s opinion.

Santa grinned with bright rosy cheeks. “That’s me. What? Dragons can exist, but I can’t?”

“I-I’m sorry. I just didn’t–”

Santa smiled. “Most people do stop believing in me, I understand. It’s no matter though. I still bring gifts to those on my nice list even if they have stopped believing in me.”

Katya frowned. “Then, why are you here?” Katya asked. There really was no good reason for Santa to be in her home not after all the shit she’s done.

“Because,” Santa said with his ever present smile, “even if you don’t believe it, just like you haven’t believed in me, doesn’t mean that you haven’t been good this year, what with keeping up with your sobriety and your recent adoption of this little beauty. Now,” Santa clapped his hands together once, “ready for your gift?”

“But,” Katya reached out a hand to pet Violet’s head as Violet started to calm down around Santa since he didn’t seem inclined to cause harm to Katya, “I already have Violet. There’s nothing else I really want or need.”

Santa’s grin grew. “Oh, I think I know what you would like.” Santa brought a finger up to his nose and winked at Katya.

Poof!

Santa had vanished into a puff of glittering magic, and the dust of his magical self went back through Katya’s radiator.

However, a small bit remained and floated over to Katya who just watched as it sunk into her skin. “What the fuck, Santa?”

Quick as a flash, as soon as the last of the magic dust had been absorbed, Katya lost her balance and fell onto the floor.

_What the fuck? Seriously, Santa? What was that supposed to do?_ Katya huffed as she worked her way back up to her feet only to fall on her red hands. _Wait… Red?_ Katya’s eyes widened as she stared down at the gleaming red clawed paws. _What the fuck?!_

Violet walked over to the edge of the top of the couch to peer down where her Katya had fallen only to spy a small, gleaming, ruby red dragon staring down at her forepaws. Violet leapt down from her perch and landed right in front of the small dragon. _Katya?_

Katya lifted her head to look at Violet, a Violet who she was now the same size as. _Violet?_

Violet trilled and leapt into the air like an excited puppy. Her Katya really was hers now! Hers and hers alone! Once Violet stopped frolicking in midair over her Katya’s transformation, she walked over to Katya and rubbed her cheeks against Katya’s own. _You’re so beautiful._

Katya felt herself warm, and she did her best to ignore the compliment. _How can I understand you?_

Violet walked along Katya’s side, getting a good look at all of her shimmery red scales. _Because you’re a dragon now too, Mine._ Violet gave one of Katya’s wings a playful nip. _Come on. Let me teach you how to fly._

~~~

After a day spent prancing, frolicking, and, of course, flying around the apartment, night fell once more. Violet flew up to the windowsill, followed by Katya who gave Violet’s shoulder a nuzzle. Violet purred in response. Together, the two of them unlatched and opened the window.

They looked back at each other and pressed their foreheads together one last time in the warmth of the apartment. They took a few breaths together, and then Violet, followed by Katya, jumped out of the window, spread their wings, and flew off into the night.

They were off on their newest adventure. Together.


End file.
